Confederation Of Assimilated Socialist Territories
"Unite as one!" -Motto The Confederation Of Assimilated Socialist Territories is an alliance of planets and solar territories that mutually agreed to rule by a Socialist-Communist system following the expulsion of Communism from the core USSEC planets. Generally regarded by most humans as antagonistically psychotic idealists, the COAST have waged the Flood-Fire Wars against the people of USSEC since 2127 when they attacked Halcyon. History Flood-Fire Wars Following the formation of COAST in 2050, both the Confederation and USSEC had been at each other's throats even before the war. There had been numerous disagreements about the Socialist-Communist government the Confederation had adopted, and due to harsh internal policies reminiscent of Stalinism, USSEC imposed harsh sanctions on the group. When COAST responded negatively, USSEC placed an embargo on them, which hurt the Confederate economy. COAST condemned USSEC, yet neither side was willing to fight. The pot eventually boiled over when a revolution gripped Maradon, with the protestors demanding more rights. The rioters were armed, and a small civil war within COAST eventually ended after three weeks, with the revolution's leaders either arrested or eliminated. The Confederation blamed USSEC for supporting and supplying the revolution, and although USSEC denied participation in the event, COAST responded with secret assassinations and terror attacks. The war would offically begin in 2127, when the states of Eridani and Centauri were brutally attacked by large fleets of COAST ships. Their objective was mostly revenge, yet despite their best efforts, the fleet was defeated. Following these attacks, the public from both factions cried for blood, and in 2127, both sides declared war on each other. The bloodshed that ensued made the Flood-Fire Wars infamous; it became the largest conflict in human history. Planets The COAST was comprised of many solar systems. Maradon This planet is one of the richest of COAST, with a level of development paralleling Mars. Considered one of the capitals of the Confederation, this planet is the doorstep from the war-torn front-line planets to the core of the Confederation. Hosting COAST Fleet Command and two dozen Parallel Orbital Defense Stations that are rumored to be able to repulse any assault that USSECFleetCom could muster. Maradon is the only planet in the system sharing its name. Massifax Advantages The COAST is known for lower-tech small arms, and ships. However the leaders have poured funding into the development of Electro-Magnetic Field generators that disrupt USSEC weapons. This has become a major set-back for USSEC Fleet leadership. The absolute communization and collectivization of COAST planets gives loyal citizens a sense of deep patriotism. Weapons COAST has a vast array of weapons. Assault/Battle Rifles *M16A9 *Type 125 *ABR-120 Sidearms *UCP-125 *UMP-129 *Iron Cobra .50 *UCP-84 *LRP-127 Sniper/Anti-Materiel Rifles *DS-A12 *LRSRS-132 "Eviscerator" *ASR-133 *USRS-84 *LRAMR-132 *EBR-120 Machineguns *LMG-125 *GPMG-127 *HMG-115 Submachine Guns *USG-127 *Type 125 SMG Shotguns *UCS-84 *ACS-130 *ATS-131 "Tri-Shot" *UTS-125 Launchers *RPG-113 *URL-127 "Dual Shot" *AAcC-126 Grenades *UFG-100 *CG-125 *MSCG-127 *SG-113 Vehicles *UCT-124 *UCHT-116 *LITV-125 *HITV-125 *LRV-116 *SCV-123 *AHT-125 *LHT-114 Aircraft *LRA-118 *AAAV-125 *HITAV-123 *HAAV-121 Space Vehicles *SASV-125 *LRSV-121 *HBSV-123 *ATSV-124 Miscellaneous *UCF-119 *UBF-129 *UBGL-127 *AGL-130 *BC-132 Category:Faction Category:Military Category:Manufacturers